


Art for Agony and Irony

by Anonymous



Category: Angry Birds (Video Game), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Art for Agony and Irony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agony and Irony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216331) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



[](http://imgur.com/MK0PgO3)

Here is my artwork for "Agony and Irony", which is so good you guise I cried actual tears go read it NOW. I don't think the story is actually set in the Australian snow fields (it could be tho, it doesn't really specify), but I used a picture that I took there as the background because the snow really makes the title pop. 

Shredder is from the 1987 TMNT, because fuck Michael Bay, that movie is so bad I hope someone farts on all of his soft furnishings. 

I don't know how to get the picture to turn the right way up, but you could try looking at it on a phone and just turning the phone until it's the right way up?


End file.
